


Quirks and Maneuvers

by Lachanophobic



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Just Add Kittens, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachanophobic/pseuds/Lachanophobic
Summary: She seems to loathe his hair at that time of the day.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57
Collections: Quirks Thoughts and whatever





	Quirks and Maneuvers

It's morning. The alarm clock of her smartphone shrills on the notes of a cacophony Vegeta has baptized as Hell's twentieth circle. But of course, she doesn't hear it.

He wakes up much earlier than her, _much_ , _much earlier._ His sleeping cycle is different from hers, a couple of hours are enough to recharge him. On the other hand, earthlings the likes of Bulma need to fall into some sort of hibernation sequence in order not to rouse in a catatonic state. 

He wouldn't care if sleeping with this woman didn't imply waking up with a foot in his mouth most of the time. That is a detail he keeps for himself and tries to forget as the day trails on. His royal title grazes the forefront of his mind, trying to remind him that his ancestors would surely roll in their graves, knowing the one christened to ascend, opens his eyes daily to the blowup picture of manicured toenails. 

Another issue is represented by their casual meetings in the bathroom in the rare chance that she wakes up when he does. 

She seems to loathe his hair at that time of the day.

There is an awkward moment in which she can barely open her eyes, but stares at it uncomfortably... silent. Her ki wobbles in angry waves for a few seconds then she closes the door in his face.

As years went by, he determined that the natural symmetry of Saiyan's manes must be what disturbed her. More precisely, the way they keep their shape no matter what.

He didn't care at first, shrugging the trifling problem for what it was: _trifling._

However, he experimented against his will, caused by a rupture in his daily morning routine pattern, that not showering sweat off of his body, after an intense training regimen, apparently, could mess up the shape of his hair. 

He barely noticed throwing a slant glance at the mirror in the bathroom.

Bulma, on the contrary, seemed to pick up the unusual detail quite fast. She didn't slam the door in his face.

Instead, she _feverishly_ jumped on him, yelling ' _bangs!'_

To this day, the mechanism behind her mind is still incomprehensible to him.

But he learned to sense when she wakes up early and casually added fifteen minutes of grooming his hair in the worst possible way to his training routine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ruthie for betaing, as usual.


End file.
